brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:IRC
# I have said it before, we are a Lego Encyclopedia, not published, but may be printed. Thousands of kids see this site, and I even reccomend it to my friends, and even little brother, who collect Lego. The IRC is a privilage, and should not be taken lightly. We should have absolutely NO tollerence for any fowl language or inappropriate behavior, especially on the IRC. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 13:49, October 6, 2009 (UTC) # As long as there are good mods... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) # I support the IRC. It is a good way to communicate and solve problems with each other rather than writing on talk pages. And it is much quicker. 14:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) # Sure, Im already on coldfront irc a lot for cybernations, so i dont see why not Kingcjc 10:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I truly have never been on an IRC before. I don't really know how it works or anything, but I personally prefer talk pages because that is all that I have ever known on here. Although I don't mind really either way if it goes through or not, but I know that I will almost certainly never use it. 03:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) # Currently same reasons as Rex, but I'll probably ending up voting one way or another sometime 06:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) # I went on a MMOG and an IRC and they were ok, just a little hard to use. EDIT: I eill support this if it can also be a place to talk about LEGO.-- 01:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I strongly oppose to IRC's. Chat causes spam and is not needed because incase you forgot, WE HAVE TALK PAGES! I know 2 people above are probaly voting because MLN wiki has one. I hate them and wish they were all gone. I forgot, swering is bad! Light swering is as bad as porn or hevy swering. You never know, a young kid could go to a chat room, see swering, and repeet!-- 18:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Comments * The channel can be put in moderated mode (+m), meaning that only those allowed to talk can talk. This means that and operator MUST be in the channel at all times. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 02:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * Since this is a relatively large vote to consider, voting should probably last at least two weeks (until October 20) 04:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ** Wait, where is the IRC located? I thought it was the talk page thing. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 18:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *** I'm saying we should try to keep the IRC at this point, though use it seldom. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::For the record, the IRC is currently up here. To use, type in your nick and press enter! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 03:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why is it up if we haven't even voted for it yet? 06:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I set it up before you told me that there was a negative vote for it. It is currently inactive, with only operators being able to talk on it. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 13:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now, I went onto the IRC on the MLN wikia, and I use it to get to know the MLNers. It's actually very useful. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) * Well, it looks like the IRC's been passed, but just wanted to see what the general opinion was about having it in +m mode which Ajraddatz mentioned above. After that, I'll put some links up on the sidebar for it and it can be "officially" open 03:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) }} Category:Forum archive